Unwritten
by AGENT KELL
Summary: When Lee appears, youth is bound to occur! Seriously, when are the two lovebirds going to get together? YET, they claim to be BEST FRIENDS, but we all know better, DON’T WE? YOSH! LET THE FLAME OF YOUTH IN YOU BURN BRIGHTLY! [SasuSaku] [Cannon Pairings]
1. Chapter 1

_**Unwritten**_

Oh god, Naruto and his ramen, Tenten and her pandas,  
Kankuro playing with his dolls, Neji teasing Sakura?  
What in the world has gone wrong?!  
Anything else and it includes Sakura and Sasuke dating.  
Not quite, but **HELL YEAH!  
-** Canon Pairings -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, you all know this right? Nor the song _Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield_, she rocks.  
Yeah, that song will be the OST for this story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uchiha Sasuke was never one to believe in love.  
After all, he is our favorite cold hearted jerk**--** whom we suspect does not own hormones.  
At least **that's **what** we **_**thought**_ until he met her.

_**-**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin,  
**__**No one else can feel it for you,  
**__**Only you can let it in.  
**__**No one else,  
**__**No one else can speak the words on your lips.**_

_**-**_

_**Unwritten; Chapter 1**_

-

The meeting between the two big shots that had great amounts of power, one, Japan's military force, the Uchiha Police Force, and the other, Japan's healthcare, the Hokage Hospital was coming to an end. The leaders of both organizations were discussing various things, including the pros and cons, their benefits, and the other's benefits. It was a nightmare for Tsunade although; Shizune didn't let her drink sake since yesterday.

"So the deal will go as planned?" Fugaku said as he took a sip of his coffee, which had long gone cold.  
Tsunade stretched and yawned before replying, "Yes, the Uchiha Police Force will sponsor and help the design team, for the building of the Hokage home, and the Hokage Hospital will do everything we can to help in your investigations, and treat your workers."  
"Then let us sign the deal off."  
They took the respective papers and signed.

* * *

Tsunade yawned as she sleepily shuffled papers around, looking for the papers that had been signed the previous night. She continued looking even as several knocks sounded on her door. Sakura's voice was muffled through the door, "Shishou? You called for me?"

"Sakura, come in." She waited for Sakura to enter before continuing, "the deal has been signed off--you and Hinata will report to work at the Police Force for the time being until everything has been planned."  
"Hai."

Tsunade passed a piece of paper to her.  
"Here are the details on who to meet and dates are on the paper. You can leave now."  
"Hai, Shishou, I'll do my best!" Sakura exited the room, closing the door behind her with a small click.

A smile graced Tsunade's lips. _She sure has grown up._

* * *

Sakura rose early the next morning and hurried over to the police force station.  
"Hinata-chan! Over here." Sakura flung her arms around trying to get the pale haired girl's attention.

In which she did get, as Hinata walked towards her, "S-sakura-chan. Sorry for being late." The shy girl bowed apologetically, her face flushed.  
"I'm just early! No sweat, Hinata-chan, besides, this place is a nice change from the white walls from the hospital!"  
"H-hai."

Whilst they were chatting, a coffee-colored long haired male cleared his throat to interrupt them. "Hinata."  
"N-neji." She made a gesture towards Sakura, "t-this is Sakura, S-sakura-chan, he's Neji, my cousin, and you already know t-that he w-will be escorting us."

Sakura gave him a bright smile and he gave her a nod.  
"Shall we get started?"

* * *

Walking through the maze of office desks and rooms, and the cafeteria had become a routine in just a few days for the pink haired medic. Sakura had familiarized herself with the setting of things with the help of her photographic memory. Now she reached the elevator and pressed the 'up' button, having gotten coffee for Hinata, Neji, and for herself.

Sakura had known Hinata for a long time. She had attended medical school with her and they were best friends. The pale eyes were some sort of generic thing, and all Hyuuga's who had them could easily pinpoint pressure points, so they were extremely useful in the healthcare line, but they were just as deadly in the Military force.

It was no wonder Neji was here, but they had surprisingly gotten along with each other, well, they were both witty, and liked to exchange them. He was arrogant, but so was she. Sakura was after all the famed Tsunade's apprentice, and had taken much after her, disregarding the gambling of course. They also had quite the similar ideas for the design for the home; they had become quite the friends. She was rather interested on who this girl Tenten was, since Neji occasionally talked about her-it was really surprising for Neji to talk about anyone, unless he was talking to them.

A soft 'Ding' was heard, alerting her that the elevator had arrived, and she entered it. She juggled cups of coffee onto one arm and pressed the button that indicated, 17th Floor**-** the main buildings were among the largest she'd ever seen.

The elevator stopped a few levels higher. A handsome messy**-**raven haired young man with onyx eyes who was wearing a business suit stepped inside. Sakura was dressed professionally as well, attired in a blouse and a black pencil skirt, her pink hair tied into a neat bun, bangs framing her face. He raised an elegant brow when he saw her, and she returned the gesture with a soft smile. She later recognized him as Uchiha Sasuke.

They stood in silence when it finally reached her destination. The glass doors of the elevator opened, revealing Neji standing at its doors, "So there you are." He said teasingly with a smirk on his face. "I thought you got lost."  
"Hyuuga Neji, worried?" She did an un-lady like snort, "I didn't think that would ever happen." She retorted, putting up an air of arrogance.  
Neji happened to peer into the elevator when he helped her with the coffee, and smirked, "Uchiha."

The other male smirked and replied, "Hyuuga."

* * *

Sasuke was rather amused as he saw them exchange witty remarks about the other. _Never would have thought Hyuuga was the kind to bicker, except __**occasionally**__ with Tenten,_ he thought to himself.

As the lift doors were closing, Neji raised an eyebrow at the unknown female with pink hair, "So, enjoyed your time with the Uchiha?" Sasuke saw her blush hotly and half-shouted at him as she whacked him on the head with her free hand, "N-NEJI!"

Sasuke smirked after hearing the Hyuuga tease her about him. Well, at least she wasn't half as annoying as the other female staff members. She was perky, and that pink hair was intriguing, her green eyes bright. She also had a nice smile. Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

_What the hell am I thinking! She's__** just **another female._

* * *

It was late.  
Haruno Sakura had just finished preparing her reports and ideas she had for the meeting tomorrow, she yawned and took her empty mug, frowning at it. She set it back down and cat stretched a bit, flexing her arms and standing up Sakura stared at the report, _I'm sure Shishou will be proud_, she thought with a smile.

She smiled again. The station was a nice place and the people were friendly Naruto and Kiba, for example, who had come running to Hinata and her. They were both loudmouths, and it was hard to see that they were friends, or could actually work! But Naruto and Kiba were actually part of the Secret Forces, known as ANBU. They were the elite, and only the special medics who had sworn to secrecy knew**-**Sakura herself, being Tsunade's student, knew, (only recently, but hadn't healed a single one yet.).But of course, Hinata-chan being a Hyuuga, she would know. _I guess looks can be really deceiving._

She also had been shocked to see her best friend from kindergarten, Yamanaka Ino, here. She was also part of ANBU but her job didn't involve fieldwork (at least for now). Ino was an Interrogator, and from what Sakura had heard, she could talk about fashion for hours, and finally the prisoner would talk. (She didn't quite believe that, but, then again, knowing Ino, anything was possible.) Sakura had also realized that Ino was probably interested in a guy called Shikamaru, seeing as she kept babbling about him (Sakura could tell, but Ino would never admit it.) Sakura still hadn't met him yet, but Ino had informed her that he was dating another girl, whom she called blonde-bitch-which is really ironic, since she's a blonde too. Ino was convinced she liked Shikamaru more-Sakura agreed-she'd never heard Ino talk about another guy for so long!- and she plotted everyday to break them apart.

She'd be sad to leave this place, but the hospital needed her. She loved helping people, and she couldn't bear to leave her shishou. Tsunade had taken her in and treated her like her own daughter after Sakura's father had died in a car crash after returning from visiting patients. (He had been a doctor.) And her mother… had a family of her own now.

Her cell phone vibrated, shaking her from her thoughts. She flipped it open. It was a message from Shizune, her older sister-figure.

_Are you coming home now? If you are, I'll warm up the food for you._

She was smiling when she replied to the message, her thoughts starting up again.  
She really had a good life. There were many people who cared about her and she'd alsosaved a lot of lives**. Now** all she needed was a boyfriend.

Sakura could practically _hear_ tires screeching in her brain.

-

Hold the phone! She was perfectly _fine _with being **single**!

* * *

After lunch, Sakura felt a bit triumphant. She'd finally seen who this Tenten girl was. She was pretty, and wore two buns on her head like a panda-she had also stated she liked pandas, so don't mess with them, you bloody poachers!** -** and Neji had talked more than usual. Tenten even caught him off guard when she asked him who Hinata's sister was He had replied to the question after a while **-**getting him off his high horse, she called it.

Sakura also noted that she liked playing around with forks, and almost threw it at Naruto when he ate with his mouth open. It had been a real disgusting sight, seeing half-chewed ramen noodles inside someone's mouth isn't a pleasant sight.

She had also seen Shikamaru and the blonde-bitch-Sakura found out her real name was Temari**-** and found out that Temari and Ino were quite similar. She also found that Shikamaru treated them both in nearly the same manner! (They were both called troublesome, but isn't everyone called that?) Anyways, Shikamaru was a genius with an IQ of over 200**-** _but his EQ isn't that high-_ Sakura thought.

All he muttered about others was troublesome- when Ino had introduced her to him, he commented with 'Another troublesome woman'- to which Sakura had grinned evilly when Ino whacked him on the head.

Sakura also met Kankuro, (was that face paint on his face?), and distinguished him as a flirt. (He had tried flirting with her, but met with Neji's glare.) Afterwards he introduced himself to be a puppet master, to which Neji gave a snide remark about dolls, which made him twitch, and left saying he had to fix one of them, as soon as he left, everyone burst into laughter, (Neji had said he was going to make a voodoo doll out of him.).  
Surprisingly, Neji _does_ have a sense of humor.

* * *

The three of them**-** Sakura, Tenten, and Neji, (Hinata had decided to stay a while more with Naruto.) as well as an elderly cleaner, went into the elevator, and continued chatting about various things. Sakura then found out that the idea of the home was sent by the Hyuuga clan, which as why Neji was team leader of the project.

The elevator stopped a few levels above, and in entered Uchiha Sasuke. He smirked at Tenten and Neji, nodded at Sakura and stood beside her. The old lady bowed slightly to him. Opposite them were Neji and Tenten and the old lady stood at the back Sasuke and Neji were having a glaring competition, while Tenten rolled her eyes at their childish antics.

Sakura broke the rather tense atmosphere by asking the old lady, "Obaa-san, which floor are you getting off at?"  
The old lady blinked her eyes and crinkled her wrinkled eyebrows as she frowned, trying to remember, "Same as Uchiha-sama."

"Twenty three." He whispered to Sakura, as she fumbled with her fingers for the button.  
The elevators doors opened, and Sakura walked out, followed by Sasuke who had stopped Neji from getting out, as he passed a folder to Neji, "Pass this to Kankuro."

Neji looked rather shocked and stunned, and stared at the Uchiha's back until the lift doors closed.  
"B-but I'm team leader! I'm supposed to start the damned meeting damn it!" He finally registered what Sasuke had asked him to do.

By his side, Tenten laughed, "He finally took the test I told him to."  
"Which is?"

"Hormones!"

* * *

Watanabe Ami sounds like Wannabe, and that's already strike one! She acts like a bitch, strike two! We all hate her, strike three, and she's out!

* * *

Watanabe Ami did not like many people (and vice versa.), and when did she like someone, it was either, one, for their assets, like cash, etc, or two, for their looks. So when she found out there was someone called Uchiha Sasuke, who possessed both, **cash** and **looks**, she went for him.

She wasn't ugly either, and had the style to go for it, but, she didn't have a big heart, meaning she was selfish, but we all probably knew already. However, men whom didn't know her actual personality were attracted to her, or they just probably liked her looks, or wondered how she acted in bed. Yes, most men are all no good creatures.

Watanabe Ami also did not like to give up things she liked. Yes, so when she saw her Uchiha Sasuke entering the meeting room with the representative of Hokage Hospital, Haruno Sakura, she was not pleased.

Haruno Sakura was one of Tokyo's many sweethearts. She was pretty, and no one could miss her, she just stood out too much, both on looks wise and personality wise.  
She had pastel pink hair, that wasn't actually painful to look at, (it was quite soothing, actually), and her green eyes that looked a shade between forest green and jade, was pretty. She had porcelain skin that was unmarred, a cute button-like nose, and a small petite mouth.

For her personality, she was outgoing, sensitive to other's feelings, had quite the spunk, but of course you had to mind the short temper, and that super strength.

That gave Ami a few more reasons to dislike this Sakura girl. The moment Sakura had come into the picture; she had made close friends with the other bishie, Hyuuga Neji, whom was also in her lists of likes.  
She was also best friends with the ex-Hyuuga Heiress, meaning that she was extremely rich, in fact all the Hyuuga's were.

Ami already hated this girl. First she came into the building, escorted by Hyuuga Neji, best friends with Hyuuga Hinata, and now? Strolling into the meeting room with _**her **_Sasuke-kun!

Ami was a bitch, she hated it when people like Sakura had everything she wanted in her grasp, and she was going to bring Haruno, down.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was not pleased. He had never expected the Uchiha to pull such a move. He could already foresee himself and Kankuro bitching away. Just for Sasuke's own amusement. Yes… that had to be it, that bloody sadistic bastard. Now they'd never get anything done! Damn that Uchiha. He purposely placed the two together, knowing fully well that they absolutely did _not_ get along. (_That_ was the understatement of a lifetime.)

Tenten did not help at all; she merely laughed at him before going to file a report with Uchiha-sama about her latest mission.

Neji had known Tenten ever since, well ever, they had enrolled into the same martial arts course, and Neji, Tenten and Lee were chosen to participate in a team competition, and they had a special coach called Maito Gai, whom is also working with them now.

Since they were in a team, they had to co-operate with one another, and they started to bond, as they were the only two sane members of the team. While Gai had spent most of his time honing the same skills with Lee (at which Lee had gladly accepted), Neji spent most of his time sparring and training with Tenten.

They complimented each other, his Byakugan, the skill that marks the Hyuuga clan the way it is, was not perfect to those whom had really knew of it. Those who possessed it had great vision, and it was nearly 360 degrees, but there was a blind spot to it. So, Tenten would cover that blind spot with her mastery of weapons, and Neji would cover for her hand to hand combat. (They hardly used guns but had them just in case.)

They made the perfect team.

Now that they were adults, they still held their daily sparring sessions, and were often paired up together for missions, which were very much to both of their taste, both knew the other best.  
They had common likes and dislikes as well. Well, both of them liked Chinese food, pandas (this was forced by Tenten), and they both very much hated Gai and Lee moments (and the horrible jumpsuit!)

Of course there were bound to be arguments between the two. Once, when Neji said he didn't like pandas, Tenten started shouting at him about pandas while he got annoyed with her. It took her a while to cool down so they could talk without Neji getting things thrown at him.

But they resolved it.

There were also awkward moments, like when Tenten had cut Neji once, after he failed to dodge. She had run over to him to check out the injury, just as she leaned in to take a closer look, Lee had just chanced upon the incident and started shouting out speeches of 'Youth', which had led to a twitching Neji and Tenten throwing a kunai at him.

It had been awkward for them to be around each other for a while, but soon they were back to normal.

They didn't have any romantic feelings for each other. He knew he didn't feel anything more than friendship for her, and felt he knew her well enough to say she felt the same. _Nothing_ more than friendship.

-

Anyways, when he met Kankuro, instead of them bitching, Kankuro had asked him to organize a party for Tenten's birthday, (March 9th). The day had passed quietly—Tenten had been forced to go on a mission, and Neji took the time in which he usually sparred with her to buy her a present.

But asking him to throw a party for a birthday gone by quietly was too much.  
"Aww, c'mon! She's YOUR best friend, considering it's so hard to even make friends with you."  
"I don't organize parties. For anyone."  
"You mean you don't how know to?" Kankuro managed to hold back a snigger, "I'll ask the girls to organize it then."  
"Hn."  
"It's settled then! We'll hold it… where?" He began mumbling things to himself and Neji settled himself down, ignoring the other man.

He had a meeting to attend to.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was rather disturbed.

All she did was just take a seat in the meeting room, and this purple haired girl in charge of the accounts, Watanabe Ami, was glaring at her. Actually, to be more precise she had been glared at by the girl the moment she entered the room.

Sakura began to feel rather self-conscious and gave a meek smile to Ami--maybe her eyes hurt at the pinkness of her hair?**-- **which had in turn given her an even bigger glare. Sakura 'eeped' mentally, and just sat down, looking at anyone and everyone except Ami.

Uchiha Sasuke took a seat next to her. Sakura gave him a curious glance, which he did not return. She scowled.

She heard the tapping of heels behind her, and there stood Watanabe Ami.  
Ami gave Sakura an extremely sweet fake smile and her voice was coated with sugar, "Sakura, dear, would you mind changing places with me?" Her eyes shone dangerously and seemed to shoot sparks at the pink haired girl.

Sakura gulped outwardly, while rolling her eyes to herself, (it would be fun to make Ami think she was afraid of her) and was about to give up her seat, when Sasuke spoke.

"No." This gave Sakura even more reason to want to leave her seat. She didn't feel like dealing with Ami and _no_ person had the right to tell her not to move! Or move, for that matter!  
She stood up, and Sasuke turned his head, looking incredulously at Sakura, which she replied by giving a sweet smile, "Tata, Uchiha-san!"

Ami flung herself into the vacated seat, "Sasuke-kuun!" She purred.  
Sasuke twitched and glared at Sakura when she took Ami's place opposite them. Sakura had a smug smile on her face.

Shortly, Hinata peeped into the room and sat next to Sakura as people filled into the meeting room.  
Neji came in later, giving the Uchiha a glare, which Sasuke had returned with a smirk.

"Is everyone here?"

* * *

_Organize a birthday party for Tenten? _That just seemed the perfect opportunity to snag Shikamaru from Temari. Ino giggled as she plotted darkly.  
Kankuro and Sakura looked at her, both sweat dropping. Hinata just stared.  
Kankuro had immediately popped in right after the meeting had ended which by the way, ran rather smoothly since Sakura had pleased Ami..

"Ladies, I'll be going, erm, everything will be up to you." Kankuro said, leaving the room after taking a back glance at Ino who was still mumbling to herself with that sinister grin.

Sakura took out a notepad out of her bag, after which Hinata passed her a pen, mumbling a thanks, she started talking "O-kay. So we're holding it at the bar three blocks away from here, and it'll be held on Friday, and today is Wednesday, which means we HAVE to start now." Sakura took in a deep breath before continuing.

"A-ano, what f-flavor does Tenten like?"  
"We'll get chocolate cake," an evil grin crossed Ino's face, "let the planning of how-to-get-Tenten-and-_kill_-Temari start!"

* * *

"So, why am I doing this again?" Neji's white eyes stared in disbelief at Ino.  
"Because you are best friends with her, and she would least suspect you to come up with something like that."  
"Not valid."

"Because you are the hottest, smartest genius around, and if you don't do it, you'll lose to Sasuke."  
"Sure."

Ino smirked, "Works every time."

* * *

**A/N; I sort of edited the format. Hope it looks better:D (21/12/07)**

**And err, this story is AU**

**Bloopers;**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"So the deal will go as planned?" Fugaku said as he took a sip of his coffee, which had long gone cold.  
Tsunade did a little stretch when she hiccupped and fell to the table, deep asleep.

"Damn you Tsunade! It's the third take!"  
She snored in reply.

Shizune slapped her forehead in annoyance.  
Sakura giggled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura broke the rather tense atmosphere by asking the old lady, "Obaa-san, which floor are you getting off at?"

The old lady blinked her eyes and crinkled her wrinkled eyebrows as she frowned, trying to remember, "Same as Uchiha-sama."  
"Twenty-three." He whispered to Sakura, as she fumbled with her fingers for the button.

The elevators doors opened, and Sakura walked out, Sasuke who had stopped Neji from getting out, he passed a folder to Neji, "Pass this to Kankuro."  
As he was walking out, he bumped into the glass door, and saw Sakura widening her eyes at him.

"Shit."  
"UCHIHA!! WRONG TIMING AGAIN!"  
"Nice one Uchiha." Neji smirked.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, and put a hand through his hair, attempting to act cool, but to no avail.

Sasuke's cell phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket, flipping it open.  
"Hn."  
"HAH! TEME I SAW THAT!" screamed Naruto.

Sasuke scowled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Anyways, when he met Kankuro, instead of them bitching, Kankuro had asked him to organize a party for Tenten's birthday, (9th March), which Neji had spent the time he usually sparred with Tenten, as she had gone for a mission, to buy her a present.

"Aww, c'mon! She's YOUR best friend, considering it's so hard to even make friends with you."  
"I don't organize parties. For no one."  
"You mean you don't how know to?" Kankuro sniggered.  
"At least I don't play with Barbie and ken dolls."

"Get off my case! They aren't dolls! THEY ARE PUPPETS!" Kankuro exclaimed loudly with his arms flung madly around him.  
Neji deadpanned at the things at Kankuro's hands, noticing, he hid them behind his back.  
"WHAT? Barbie was just going shopping with Kelly! Now get moving and give us some quality time."  
"Gladly."

_Correction,_ they were bitching!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Organize a birthday party for Tenten? _That just seemed the perfect opportunity to snag Shikamaru from Temari. Ino giggled as she plotted darkly.  
Kankuro and Sakura looked at her, both sweat dropping. Hinata just stared.

Ino started laughing like a maniac.  
Suddenly a ring tone could be heard.

_Gossips! I love gossips!  
__Everyone hates Temari,  
__Everyone loves Ino!  
__Naruto loves Hhhhhhiiiinaaaaa-_THUD.

Hinata was sprawled on the floor.  
"Ehehehehee, my bad?" Ino cringed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ja!  
****IC-chan**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unwritten**_

Oh god, Naruto and his ramen, Tenten and her pandas,  
Kankuro playing with his dolls, Neji teasing Sakura?  
What in the world has gone wrong?!  
Anything else and it includes Sakura and Sasuke dating.  
Not quite, but **HELL YEAH!**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. I own a Sakura and Sasuke keychain though.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Uchiha Sasuke was _**not **_pleased.  
He had just been defied by a woman, and what made things worse,  
was the purple haired accountant clinging on to him and touching him inappropriately,  
while that pink haired female was smiling smugly at him.

-

_**There's a good kind of pain,  
**__**An insane kind of sane,  
**__**When I'm around you, when I'm around you...  
**__**There's a chill, in the heat,  
**__**Feel the sky, in my feet.  
**_'_**Cause I adore you, I can't ignore you.**_

-

_**Unwritten; Chapter 2**_

-

Uchiha Sasuke was fuming.  
_What the hell was that woman's problem?!  
_She had just _willingly_ let this **whore** sit next to him.  
She had just _defied_ him, and that was a harsh blow to his pride.  
And just seeing her at the other end smiling smugly at him, she _**annoyed **_him.

_**And**_ he just couldn't concentrate on the meeting, though it ran smoothly.  
_Firstly_, he had that whore trying to touch him indecently.  
There was once she had nearly touched his, urh, _groin_.  
When he turned his head to glare at her, she just gave him a seductive smile, which had effect like her smiling at a rock.

When he had successfully stopped the whore from touching him—he had pressed his hot coffee cup to her hand while it roamed over his thigh; the hand was immediately removed, he looked up to see something that made his day even worse.

The_** annoying **_pink haired female was _**still **_smiling smugly at him, to which he could not help but glare back.

_**If**_, he had ending his glaring session, he would be looking at the screen, and there behold in all glory, would be the angry Neji who would be glaring at him, and they would inevitably have a glaring session, till the unfortunate timing that Ami started to touch him again, and Hyuuga would smirk.

The vicious cycle went on and on until the meeting ended, which turned out to be a good three hours long.

He sighed in exasperation when that horrible meeting finally ended.

But then again, that Haruno girl had done quite an excellent job… maybe that deal would prove to be more useful that it looked.

* * *

"Our _–gasp-_ plan _–gasp-_ is _–gasp-_ PURE _–gasp-_ GENIUS!" Ino panted in the background.

"Right, Hinata-chan, so we get Neji to bring Tenten to the bar, but that at that time, all the lights will be off and we will suddenly flick the lights on and **boom**! Surprise party!" Sakura sounded excited for her new friend.

"Yeah." Hinata nodded.

Ino realized they were ignoring her and shouted, "Hey! Don't ignore me!"  
"No Ino-pig, we were just giving you time to get off that fit."

Ino gasped. "_WHAT_. DID. YOU. CALL. ME?!"  
"Pig."

Hinata, unsure of what to do, tried to be peacemaker "A-ano."  
"BILLBOARD BROW!"  
"A-ano."  
"PIG."  
"A-no…"

Her efforts were all in vain.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was a busy man. He wasn't used to _not _having something to do.

He had just recently finished up the loose ends of the project on the new home, Konoha Home. And since ANBU was such an efficient place, its other members had cleared up and finished all other missions that needed to be completed.

Neji felt very odd with free time on his hands. It simply just wasn't something he was used to!

-

_**Today is,  
**__**So boring, I might as well be snoring,  
**__**Because I'm living a bad dream,  
**__**Cause I'll be, With no react,  
**__**Some who I've run right off track,  
**__**So insane, of the mundane,  
**__**It makes me wanna scream,**_

**-**

His schedule was originally supposed to be filled with plans for the Konoha Home project, but, apparently, the other members had been so efficient that it was completed ahead of schedule. After all, Sakura had been in charge of the others and she was much more efficient that Neji had expected.

So for now, he'd have to get used to being a free man.

Speaking of Sakura, she would be leaving soon; maybe she needed a helping hand to pack? Or he could bug the daylights out of her, or have a mind blowing debate over who was more intelligent, Shikamaru or himself (he liked to think he was more intelligent, or maybe he just had a higher EQ), maybe even steal some chocolates from her desk. The choices, **the choices**! At any rate, all the options were certainly more entertaining than just sitting at his desk, and time would definitely pass faster.

Neji sighed.  
He would miss his little sister-figure of a pink-haired girl. She certainly brightened up his work. He'd miss Hinata as well, of course, but she lived in the same household as him and they'd see each other every night at dinner. It couldn't be that bad, though, not having Sakura around, could it?

_Besides,_ she was planning this little birthday party for Tenten. Tenten had been away the past two days on a mission, so she wouldn't be suspicious, and right now, she was cooped up in her office writing her mission report.

Neji grew restless as he thought of reports which he didn't have to do; _maybe he ought to get moving to Sakura's office right now._

* * *

"So now all we have to do is to convince Neji to do this." Sakura gave Hinata a glance.

Turning white at the thought that she would be the one trying to convince him, "H-hai… demo…" Hinata gulped.

Ino gave Hinata a pat on the back, "It's no problem Hinata-chan! The almighty INO-SAMA will convince him."

And she skipped off to find him.

Sighing in relief, Hinata turned to look at Sakura –who was sweat-dropping at Ino's antics.

* * *

"Neji!" Ino shouted from across the room.

"Ino?"

"Hey Neji," Ino gasped, "I just wanted to give you your part to play at," her voice lowered to —what she thought was—a dramatic whisper,** "**Tenten's birthday party."

Neji narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "I have a part?"

"Yeah, now shut up and listen." Ino dropped her 'mystique.'

He grunted in annoyance. _'Lucky me...'_

* * *

"So, why am I doing this again?" Neji's white eyes stared in disbelief at Ino.  
"Because you are best friends with her, and she would least suspect you to come up with something like that."  
"Not valid." He grunted.

"Because you are the hottest, smartest genius around, and if you don't do it, you'll lose to Sasuke."  
"Sure."

Ino smirked, "Works every time." _'But seriously! Men and their pride!_' she thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Ino pushed him out of the elevator, "Get moving!"

Neji shot random glares at any unfortunate person who happened to cast a chance glance upon him.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this…'_

He flashed his pass card across the sensor, and with a soft click, the door opened.

-

_**I'm not ill,  
**__**I don't need to take a pill, to fix what you do.  
**__**Cure can't come through,  
**__**Cause baby all I do is suffer from, is symptoms of you  
**__**And it trips me off my feet,  
**__**I think I'm falling in too deep, to you…**_

-

Neji walked towards his room, and entered a password onto the keypad on the door. The door slide open, and he entered. Putting the files he had in his hands down, he exited the room.

Upon exiting his room, he saw the lights on across his room. _Tenten's._ He knocked slightly, and the door slide open.

Seeing him, she grinned at him as she closed the folder she was obviously working on. He dismissed it with understanding; it was, after all classified information. Neji cleared his throat, working on the lie Ino told him to tell. "Tenten, let's go out for dinner today."

* * *

Leaning on his desk, he sighed when he heard loud stomping towards his table. _His peace was about to be ruined._

"SHIKAMARU!" His colleague, Yamanaka Ino was one that never knew how to shut her mouth—though, she might have been more attractive if she did.

Shikamaru grunted, "What is it woman?" he asked in his lazy drawl.

"Let's go to the party!" She exclaimed, dragging him to his feet.

Deciding it was too troublesome to stop her, he let her drag him along.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke's eyebrows were _twitching._

"Naruto…" He growled as an killing aura surrounded him.

On his planner was 'Tenten's Birthday Party' written in _Naruto's_ messy scrawl.

And now he had nothing to do, except go attend that stupid party.

He smiled sadistically and decided to go so he could _murder_ the dobe. Sasuke growled.  
That snot-nosed, blonde brat, rifling through his planner!

-  
Who knew, it might actually be fun.

* * *

Sakura sighed in relief that she was done packing up her stuff, she looked at the clock hung up on the wall. _'It's getting late.'_

"How are you getting there, Hinata-chan?"

The shy girl blushed immediately. "N-naruto-kun is m-my ride."

Sakura couldn't help but give the innocent girl a cheeky grin, added in a 'Have fun', knowing that the shy girl had feelings for the guy; who was rather dense, and would never notice anything.

Hinata, the sweet girl, asked "W-what about y-you, Sakura-chan? Do y-you have a ride? I'm s-sure Naruto-kun w-wouldn't mind you."

"Nah, I'll pass, the breeze seems nice," the pink haired woman winked at her, "and, I wouldn't want to play the third person as well."

"Okay then Sakura-chan, I'll be going." Hinata left the room. Sakura waved and smiled her 'See ya!' and quickly gathered her things into her purse.

After touching up on her appearance—redoing her messy bun and smoothing out her pencil skirt**--** Sakura grabbed her purse and left the room.

She didn't realize she left her coat on her chair.

* * *

Sasuke grunted in annoyance.  
'_What is wrong with that woman? It's late at night, she's alone, and walking on the streets without a coat on. And now she's shivering.'  
_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'She's going to get a cold.'_

Sakura shivered.  
The breeze was cool, so cool,in fact, that it was cold.  
Sakura cursed**--** she had forgotten to bring along her coat.

This time, another cold breeze flew by as a shiny black Mustang convertible zoomed past her. Her pencil skirt that reached only till her knees did nothing to help the chattering from her teeth. She didn't notice the black Mustang come to a quick stop beside her as she continued on her way to the bar.

The Mustang's horn honked at her and, startled, she turned to see the arrogant face of Uchiha Sasuke. He was smirking at her

'_The nerve of that guy!' _She tried to scowl at him, but couldn't.

Her teeth started to unconsciously chatter from the cold, and Sakura tried her hardest to not show it. _'Not in front of this arrogant ass. No way I'm showing any kind of weakness.'_ She though stubbornly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and her pride, before asking her to get in. She opened her mouth to stubbornly refuse when a large gust of wind picked up her clothes and set goosebumps rippling up and down her entire body. She hopped in without a word.

Sasuke felt somewhat compelled to drape his jacket around her shoulders. With a sigh, he did so, to both persons' utmost shock.  
Sakura blushed.

* * *

Tenten was acting weird. She was _fidgeting._  
"Tenten," He asked turned his head and looked at her unsurely. "Are you feeling alright?"  
She seemed to be shocked that he was talking to her, "Y-yeah."

He raised an elegant brow, giving her an uncertain look.  
"I'm fine." She calmed down, "Why are we going out today?"

He kept his gaze on the road, "To celebrate your birthday."

* * *

As Tenten pushed the doors open as instructed by Neji, she was overwhelmed with surprise.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN!" Banners were illuminated by the bright lights, now on and popping noises could be heard just before streamers and confetti flew everywhere.

Her shocked look was turned into a soft smile, "Thanks, everyone."

* * *

**A/N. Again, I've changed the format, hope it looks better:D**

_**A note from Aly-chan: Japanese people do not normally refer to themselves with the honorifics such as –kun, -chan, -sama, etc. but in this case, Ino is emphasizing her thoughts of greatness. XP**_

_**Bloopers**_

-

"So now all we have to do is to convince Neji to do this."  
"H-hai… demo…"

Ino gave Hinata a pat on the back, "It's no problem Hinata-chan! The almighty INO-SAMA will convince him."  
And she skipped off to find him, stepped on a pile of sand with those high heels, and fell face down.

Temari smirks, "I was sure INO-SAMA wasn't in the script."  
Ino jumped up, her face red, "YOU!" She pointed towards Temari.

"YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUT THAT PILE OF SAND THERE!" She howled at the wind witch

Temari rolled her eyes, "Do I look like I can manipulate sand? It was Gaara, no _duh_."

-

Uchiha Sasuke was _twitching.  
_"Naruto…" He growled.

On his planner was 'Tenten's Birthday Party' written in _Naruto's_ messy scrawl.  
And now he had nothing to do, except go attend that stupid party.

He decided on going and _murdering_ that dobe.

"OKAY! CUT!"  
"SASUKE AND SAKURA SITTING ON A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Sasuke smirked. "You know what? I wouldn't mind doing that."  
Kakashi momentarily looked up from his book, "Which?"

"Killing the dobe, and kissing Sakura."

-

She was _fidgeting_.  
Tenten screeched, "HOW THE HELL DO I FIDGET?"

"You can try Hinata's style." Kakashi replied.  
"Hina-chan! Show me how you fidget."

"A-ano…" Hinata begin to fidget, she began to move about uneasily as her fingers started to fidget.  
"Hinata-chan! You're an expert at this!"

"Try it."  
"Ano…" Tenten started to sway, as her fingers awkwardly played around, but it looked more like she was grabbing her hands.

Hinata sweat dropped.  
"Maybe it works that way for her." Kakashi said as he continued reading his book.

-

_**I really do appreciate reviews!**_

_**Anyways- send them or I'll get Gaara to track you down, and use Kankuro's voodoo dolls to possess you!**_

_**Ja!  
IC-chan**_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unwritten**_

When Lee appears, youth is _**bound**_ to occur!  
_Seriously_, when are the two lovebirds going to get together?  
**YET**, they claim to be _**BEST FRIENDS**_, but we all know better, DON'T WE?  
_**YOSH! **_**LET THE FLAME OF YOUTH IN YOU BURN BRIGHTLY!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer; I'll be **content** WHEN (Kishimoto **better**) Sakura and Sasuke get together!!! Oh, and I do not own Naruto, and this song; Always on my mind by Michael Bublé!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I am Rock Lee, the _**beautiful green beast**_ of Konoha! Together with Gai-sensei,  
-insert screams of 'Lee!' and 'Gai-sensei!'-  
We will wear our beautiful and youthful _**GREEN**_ jumpsuits  
To show our **passion** for being the ambassadors of **YOUTH**!  
May the flame of YOUTH be forever burning bright in your soul!

-

_**Little things, I should have said and done**_

_**I just never took the time**_

_**But you were always on my mind**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

_-_

_**Unwritten; Chapter 3**_

-

_This jumpy feeling inside of me,  
__My heart races when you look at me.  
__Butterflies in my stomach when you talk to me_

It's weird. Seriously weird.

As much as I hate clichés, I'll say it.  
It feels like the realization has hit me like a ton of bricks.

I've known Neji for years, we've sparred together, we've killed together, we've done a lot of things together, but sometimes my legs feel like jelly whenever he looks at me.

I'm not the girly type, but that doesn't mean I'll deny my sex. I'm a girl, through and through, and that includes being attracted to guys.

But what sucks is the guy I'm attracted to.  
Why, of all people, dear mind, did you have to fall for Neji? My best friend?

Best friends aren't supposed to get together, but hey, isn't it totally cliche?I mean, even though I hate clichés, life is full of these things.

Here's the scenario, and please note that I'm on a crazy, frantic mindset with a dab of sarcasm. Okay, calm, Tenten. Draw out a list:

-Tomboy falls in love with her best friend, a yummy piece of man meat.  
-Best friend is an icicle in disguise, and clearly does not feelings for said tomboy.  
-It gets awkward, and they're not really best friends anymore.

'_Noooooo!'_ I moan to myself. I don't want it to get awkward with Neji! And not best friends?! _'Tenten, what's wrong with your brain?!'_

Now here's what I _wish_:

-The best friend, being the boy wonder he is, figures out that he is in love with the tomboy.  
-He dramatically and romantically proclaims his love for her  
-They start dating  
-They eventually get married

I'm kinda giggling to myself hysterically at this point. I mean, _Neji_ romantically proclaiming his love for me? _If_ he loves me? Oh, I'm such a nut.

I looked around the car nervously, seriously, what **is** wrong with me?!

Neji broke the uncomfortable silence, and I jumped a little.

"Tenten," he turned to look at me, and I cursed my legs for turning to jelly, "are you feeling alright?"

I mentally slap myself (repeatedly) for looking like an idiot, what with my shaking hands locked together and all. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I reply unsurely.

When he turned around again, after years of being around with him, I knew he was unconvinced, and trying to reassure him, I added "I'm fine. Pinky promise." He rolls his eyes at me, suitably appeased. I give an invisible sigh of relief.

To tell the truth, I was curious as to why Neji would take me out to dinner, sincewe hardly went out. Of course, we did go out forthe occasional Chinese food, but really, we hardly went out togetherother than for the friendly spars. "Why are we going out today?"

I was half relieved and half disappointed that he kept his gaze at the road, "To celebrate your birthday."

Again, I gripped my hands nervously

**-**

_I hope he won't reject me._

_

* * *

_

My mind went into fan-girl override when Sasuke's—**Sasuke's**!—jacket fell around my thin shoulders.

I don't know what happened to me, but my cheeks heated up when he smirked at me, oh-so-sexily.

It made me furious at the same time, but then… I was wearing his coat, so I dropped it and looked away.

Seriously, the whole scene made me feel as if I was starring in some drama series.

**- PAUSE! –**

**EVIL AUTHORESS: -CACKLES- OH SHE HAS NO IDEAA!**

**- PLAY! -**

As the wind whipped at my hair, the strands of hair that weren't held down by the messy bun flew around my faceand tickled my ivory rose-stained cheeks.

Irritated, I tried blowing them away, refusing to use my frozen fingers that were hiding within Sasuke's sleeves.

Of course, it never worked. The moment I blew them away, the wind crashed them into my face again, tickling my nose and blinding my eyes.

I blew hard, stubborn and **persistent**.

The car screeched to the stop, and surprised, I looked at Sasuke.

He scowled, and placed the few stubborn strands behind my ear, and then stepped on the pedal.

Staring dumbly at him, colour rushed to my cheeks and I swiftly turned away.

'_What was that?!__**'**_

I stayed silent and unmoving for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Sakura was _annoying_.

And very much like a monkey named **Naruto**.

When she wasn't rambling and gushing about _something_, she would be blowing her hair away.

It was distracting, and _**annoying**_.

So I stopped the car, pushed her hair back, and stepped on the pedal.

It wasn't something I'd usually do… this girl made me do such unusual things.

I **know** I'd never pick up Watanabe, or lend her my coat or anything.

She's just _so_ annoying.

-

-

-

We arrive, and at the car park, she pushes the coat into my arms, and as I raise my eyebrows at her, because no _ordinary_ girl would pass it back to me, I was preparing to lose it already-

And she says, "I wouldn't want Ino to get any ideas."

I nod, pleased (because Naruto's probably inside as well, wouldn't want him to get any ideas too), yet feeling rather bitter.

I narrow my eyes, _'This girl is making me feel things I shouldn't feel.'_

_

* * *

_

After passing Sasuke's coat back to him, the cold came back to me.

Even if I had only worn it for a few minutes, I couldn't help but sniff at it.  
And it smelled good.

As in, _really_ good.

Taking a look at Sasuke, I couldn't help but notice his chiseled face, which had very defined features, like his high cheekbones and pretty eyes, yet, he was masculine.

No wonder he was so popular with the girls, I thought as I remembered Ami from this afternoon.

A mischievous grin grew on my face, and he looked down at me, an eyebrow raised.

My grin was eradicated as a scowl grew when I noticed that he towered over me. He was _**tall**_!

He seemed to realize what I was thinking when he smirked.

I scowled harder and immediately made a mental note to wear heels more often.

-

-

-

As we reached the doors of the bar, he pushed the door open, and just when I was about to enter, slipped in before me.

'_So much for being a gentleman'_, I glared.

When he turned around and saw (to see) my reaction, he let out a low velvety chuckle.

Realizing I was being made fun of, I pouted, stomped off and looked for Ino.

-

Ino was seated at the bar with Shikamaru, who looked like he wasn't having a very fun time with Ino.

I sat a couple of seats away from the duo, and ordered a slightly alcoholic drink.

That's when Ino noticed me and probably told him that she was going to greet me. From him reaction, I could almost hear him say 'troublesome' and so could Ino, as she hit him on the head.

Looking at him, I sort-of felt sorry for the poor guy.

"You're finally here!" She exclaimed as we hugged each other quickly.

I smiled, and asked her a question in reply.

"So… how's it going with Shikamaru?"

Her eyes glinted, and she started talking.

"My plan is currently in action. You know, the 'Snag Shikamaru Away From Temari One', yeah. That one."

I nodded knowingly, even though I had really stopped paying attention to such plans before.

Better to pretend then to let her tell me all of the evil little plots she was about to perform.

**_Besides,_** if Ino really wanted Shikamaru, not just because she hated Temari, she wouldn't need to 'steal' him. Knowing Shikamaru, she just had to be herself, not over- overbearing, if you know what I mean.

It's just, sometimes, I think she tries to hard. I think they'd be so cute together, but if Ino could just relax…

Don't get me wrong, we're best friends, and I love her lots, and I want her to be happy. I just don't think she always does it right, but then again –she wouldn't be Ino without her plots.

And looking at that tired smirk that's playing around Shikamaru's lips right now, I wonder if maybe I'm just overanalyzing.

* * *

"What a YOUTHFUL CELEBRATION! I am admiring the youthful effort you girls have used to make this party for Tenten!" I shout youthfully as I scan the place.

The banners were bright and vivid, very YOUTH-LIKE indeed!

Since Gai-sensei and I had gone for a training trip for three months, I have missed out on many (no doubt, exciting) things!

But not to worry, Naruto has promised to fill me up with the news!

And besides, training with Gai-sensei is always youthful and promising!

As I looked around, I spotted Sasuke-kun (I always knew he had the party thing in him), Shikamaru-kun (sleeping keeps the youth in you!) Naruto-kun (eating vigorously is DEFINITELY YOUTHFUL), and Hinata-san is definitely pumped up by YOUTH!

Look at those reddish cheeks!

There is Ino-san and she sure looks excited, and -!

_**Who is that PINK-HAIRED GODDESS!?**_

_**

* * *

**_

I flinched when I saw him.

A weird guy in a green spandex ran up to me, saying, "May I ask the lovely lady what her name is?"

Not expecting such audacity (as he was a _total_ stranger), my cheeks flared up and I probably unconsciously gaped while answering to him, "It's Sakura."

And, as the guy (who had a bowl cut hairdo) had interrupted Ino, she tried telling him to back off as she wasn't done telling me about her plan.

I was freaking out when he continued talking, because he had really scary eyes, and he was talking through Ino.

"Dearest Cherry Blossom, you certainly live up to your name! May I have the honor of asking you ou-"

And there was a crash, followed by Naruto's voice cutting through his request, "FUZZY EYEBROWS! HOW WAS YOUR TRAINING WITH GAI-SENSEI?"

I sighed in relief, mentally thanking Naruto, because even if I told him, he wouldn't understand anyway. _Typical _Naruto.

* * *

"We're here." Neji's cool, resounding voice spoke out; as we stood before the pub the ANBU would crash at most times. Forceful as usual, though not rough, he took my wrist and placed it onto the door's handle, and I forced my blush down, quite successfully, I might add.

Though I felt rigid and stiff, I forced my hand the push the door open when he asked me to "Open it." At the same time, one thought kept pushing its way to my mind.

'_I wonder if he feels the same…'_

-

Upon entering, the pub was silent and pitch black, wary of danger, I kept my guard up as I began to slide my hand into the hidden compartment where I kept my weapons, and suddenly, a flick was heard and all the lights came on, it's brightness burning at my eyes, as popping sounds and confetti flew about and familiar voices shouting out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TENTEN!"

Astounded by their kind thoughts of actually celebrating my birthday with me, a warm sensation filled me, and the corners of my lips tugged, forming a smile.

That moment, I felt grateful and (just so) blessed for having such great and thoughtful friends; Ino and Sakura led me to a table, where plenty of Chinese takeout was placed.

_Yum._

I could already smell the noodles.

-

And then I heard.

"YOSH! A PARTY SUCH AS THIS IS PERFECT FOR MY BELOVED TEAMMATE!" A familiar voice shouted out. Grinning, because _no one_ else would say that line, I looked around trying to spot Lee, and there he was, clad in his usual green spandex.

_Except_… he actually added on a green tie for this event.

But _damn_, they never told me he was back! Those _stupid_, **idiotic** friends of mine.

I stomped around, looking for someone (particularly Naruto) to vent my anger on.

And there, Naruto and Lee were seated by a table, grinning madly.

They kept _me_ in the dark. They really **like** pointy objects, don't they?

* * *

Sakura.  
She's smart, witty, not a pushover but tries to be nice, considerate and beautiful in her own way.

Seated on a couch next to the sleeping Nara, I take a good look at her.

Her face is red from laughing at Naruto and Lee's expense as Tenten had decided to give the both a good poke.

She looked like she was having a good time, as she took shot after shot, probably relieved at getting both Lee and Ino on her case.

She makes me feel things I usually don't.

She makes me do things I don't do.

She gives me reactions I don't expect.

She's surprising

She's special.

-

I want to slap myself. Where is this damned attraction coming from?

I wince as Sakura tipsily sits next to me, her mop of pink hair falling onto my lap.

I know she's not _that_ drunk, so I ask, "What do you want?" rather harshly and instantly regret it.

"SING, SASUKE-KUUN!" She yells happily. I roll my eyes.

"No, Sakura."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?_"

"No."

"_Pretty please?_"

"No, Sakura." God, I love saying her name.

"_Pretty please with a cherry on top?_" Damn it, maybe she _is_ really drunk. She's practically climbing all over me! With a mental sigh, I lift her petite form off of me and set her on the seat next to me.

"_No, Sakura_."

* * *

I wrinkled my nose at Sasuke for his constant refusal to sing.

He couldn't be _that_ bad at singing.

Hell, Ino and I can barely stop screeching, yet we're so enthusiastic about karaoke.

He's **such** a party pooper.

There is studied patience in his latest refusal, but good _lawd_, I _love_ the way he says my name.

I watched a one-sided argument as Naruto was trying to provoke Sasuke into singing along with us.

"Teme, just SING!"

"No."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Hn."

A sudden realization hit me.

_Oh_ my god.

He was _**shy!**_

Looking at his sulking form, I giggled at him.

-

He was _so_ adorable!

* * *

"_I love you."_

(I love you. I love you. I love you.)

* * *

I laugh and ridicule the girls who get rejected by the 'loves of their lives.'

They were sluttish, bitchy… well at least most of them were.

But here I am, having my heart returned gently. I'm not saying I'm a slut or a bitch—everyone says I'm the farthest from, but still, good people get rejected too.

The… pain is excruciating.

He doesn't want to give me false hope, and he's being gentle, yet it feels like my heart has been ripped up, stomped on, and returned…in pieces.

I always felt that (if I ever found one,) my significant other would love me for who I was, not who, or what I looked like.

**Apparently**, I was right.

But Neji _liked_ me, he didn't _love_ me.

Rejecting me was probably the kindest he could do.

I draw in a deep shuddering breath and force myself to look into his pearly-lavender eyes, the ones I love so much, the ones that haunt my dreams, the ones I'll never look into again without seeing discomfort.

I _love_ him.

But he doesn't love me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, before he can apologize, before he can hurt me more.

I hate people beating around the bush, and if he says that he is sorry…

Neji looks at me with an unfathomable emotion in his eyes.

Is that…longing? Or am I just grasping the straws to keep myself from falling?

He struggles with himself for a moment before pulling me close, burying his face in my hair like he's never done before, and being for the first time…

my best friend.

_Nothing more, nothing less._

Tears trickle down my cheeks.

Sobs are choked up and I can barely hear anything as I watch my world crumble around me.

I miss his whisper, I miss his remorse when he says…

"_I can't." _

_

* * *

_

_**I**__ love _you  
I _**love**__ you,__  
__I _love _**you**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author: Kawaii IceCream  
****Beta: Winter Thunder (the awesome-est Aly-chan.)  
****Dedicated To: Winter Thunder (because I cannot do without her.)**

**A/N.  
****(1) Sorry for the short and silly evil authoress part, couldn't resist, xD**

**(2) I don't like stating the POV's, but I try my best to make the character distinctive enough for you to know who it is. :D**

**(3) And oh, because I know I really take **_**forever**_** to update. Just wanted to tell you guys I might be making a collection of oneshots, where I'll be accepting requests, depending… on the pairings. Send me a PM if you want one.**

**

* * *

**

**Bloopers**

**-!-!-!-**

"Hey Uchiha."  
"Hn."  
"You sure don't have the guts if you didn't dare to sing."

-Sasuke is shocked-

"I hit the bullseye." Neji smirks.

-Sasuke regains his composure-

"I wasn't supposed to sing. It was in the script."  
"…"  
"…"  
"…maybe you just have a lousy voice." Neji nods sadly.  
"In many band stories, I'm the lead singer." Sasuke smirks.

"…you realize those stories don't do very well?"  
"…whatever."

**-!-!-!-**

"You guys really like pointy objects… don't you?"  
Clearly confused, Naruto blinked.

Lee shrieked after a few moments, "Naruto-kun! We must run away!"  
"Why?"

"Becau-"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"TENTEN! THAT HURT!" Naruto held on to his butt, hopping around.  
"TENTEN-SAN. PLEASE STOP THIS!"

"Ah, sorry. It just slipped from my fingers."  
"YOU DON'T EVER SLIP!"

They both pointed a finger at her.  
"Also, I happened to hear a scandal about me and Neji…"

"TENTEN! I DIDN'T DO IT! LEE DID!"  
"NARUTO-KUN! YOU…BETRAYED ME!" Lee had tears streaming down his face.

**-!-!-!-**

_**Reviews are love, as usual.**_

_**I just realize I was supposed to update this for the New Year, but LOOK at the date! It's already March, I'm just so-so sorry. I got caught up in life, well, my studies, I really am busy. And… I realized that I might not be able to update all my stories by the 28**__**th**__** of March, but I'll try. Seriously.**_

**Ja!  
IC-chan**


End file.
